undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
RpW Money In The Bank
RPW Money In The Bank is an annual CAW Pay Per View held in July by RPW (Revival Pro Wrestling). Money In The Bank takes place between Rival/Extreme Rules and Summerslam. The event known for its titular match, the Money In The Bank Ladder Match, in which 6 superstars compete for a contract that entitles them to match against the RPW Champion/RpW World Heavyweight Champion within the span of one year. Events Season 1: Money In The Bank *RpW World Heavyweight Championship (Extreme Rules Match): Mario Sanchez © vs. Brett Wheeler *Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Chris Parker vs. Demon Spyke vs. A.C.H vs. Justin Starr vs. Trevor Young vs. DoggyDog/Casablanca *RpW Hardcore Championship (Extreme Rules Match): The Beast © vs. Johnny Extreme *RpW United States Championship (Triple Threat Ladder Match): The Dog © vs. Devin Sanchez vs. Shadow *No.1 Contenders Tag Team Match: Rebellion (David Mill & Dustin Martinez) vs. Tommy Silva & Ethan Hawke *RpW Intercontinental Championship (Last Chance Match): Adrian Black © vs. Austin North *Elimination Tag Team Match: SWED (Roacher & Francaios) vs. K2X (Mr. X & K2K) *Trevor Shaw vs. 2-Faced *I Quit Match: Luke Bryan vs. Sinister *MITB Qualifying Match: DoggyDog vs. Casablanca 'Results' *2 - Luke Bryan and Sinister would take their match to the parking lot where Luke Bryan won. However afterwards he would be ran over by a mysterious assailant. *3 - Trevor Shaw would defeat 2-Faced after an unnamed superstar attack 2-Faced. After the match, Trevor went to get a chair to attack 2-Faced, until Arrow made his RpW Debut to save 2-Faced. *5 - During the match, another unnamed superstar would help Austin North to defeat Adrian Black to win the IC Championship. After the match, this unnamed superstar introduced himself as Damien Wolfe and announced the witness of The Cause (himself and Austin North). *6 - Prior to the match, Shadow would attack Devin backstage to take him out of the match. Mid-match, Devin Sanchez would return to win the US title. *7 - Mr. Red would come out to announce that Devin Sanchez would make his first title defense against a debuting Mart War *9 - Chris Parker would attack Trevor Young backstage to effectively take him out of the match. Mr. Red would come out to announce that he had found a replacement, Silvio. During the match, Damien Wolfe would come out to attack DoggyDog, allowing for Chris Parker to retrieve the Briefcase. After the match, Wolfe announced Chris Parker as the newest member of The Cause. Season 2: Money In The Bank *RpW World Heavyweight Championship: Jake Navor © vs. Rocky N' *RpW Championship: Demon Spyke © vs. Mr. X *Money In The Bank Ladder Match: Casablanca vs. Malcolm Brown vs. Silvio vs. Straight Code Star vs. AJ Reyes vs. ??? *Money In The Bank Ladder Match: DoggyDog vs. Mario Sanchez vs. Devin Sanchez vs. The Dog vs. Trevor Shaw vs. Mr. Z *RpW United States Championship: Tyson Victor © vs. Johnny Extreme *RpW Hardcore Championship (Extreme Rules Match): Max Mercury © vs. Arrow *RpW Intercontinental Championship: K2K © vs. Phenom 'Results'